Problem
by Emo Fox
Summary: Sasuke is becoming a pest... he's stalking Naruto and he doesn't know why. Finally he confronts the Uchiha and gets an answer he didn't expect. Fluff SasuNaru


"Problem"

By: Emo Fox

So the bastard has been coming by my house for a few weeks now.

Never comes in, just stands outside for a while, staring at something, and then takes his weird ass home again. I don't get it; he doesn't talk to me when we go train and he doesn't ever knock on my door or throw a rock at my window or anything. He just watched me a lot lately, with that intense look that I don't understand.

He just stands there.

It's raining and he's standing there, just looking at me soak and wet.

I hate the rain.

I roll my eyes, unlatching the window and finally snapping it open for the first time in weeks. "What the hell is your problem?!"

He smirks, and shakes his head.

"Sasuke what do you want?" I was yelling, people were staring, walking quickly down the road, hiding under their umbrellas. The rain was starting to get to me, cold and thick all over my head and face.

"Nothing." His cool voice carried up to me.

"Nothing?" I snapped, this was stupid, there has to be something if he's standing there all the damn time. It was getting annoying, and it was getting more annoying that he completely ignored what he was doing right now, at training it was like nothing ever happened and he wasn't really stalking me.

I wasn't crazy.

I know he's here, other people can see him, it's not just me.

I don't know why the stupid Uchiha bastard is stalking me.

It was making Sakura mad too, but for a different reason.

Then he started to walk away, just like that, turned away from me and started to leave.

Not this time!

I slam the window closed; grab my jacket and barrel into my front door, hopping three steps at a time as I run down the apartment building. I skidded in the mud on the road, seeing his back but he was smaller now – further away. "Sasuke!" He didn't turn, just kept walking and I ran as fast as I could towards him – closing the gap.

I didn't have time to make a sound; I tripped – right in a mud puddle and went flying into the ground. God damn it, it hurt so bad, I was covered in mud and I think I cut my arm.

Sasuke turned then, staring down at me like he was a god or something.

I glared up at him, trying to ignore the sting in my arm, the embarrassment on my face from falling, from looking like the usual idiot I was.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and knelt by me, holding up my arm in his cold hand, his dark eyes trying to look right through me. I kept glaring at him, I wasn't going to back down if that's what he thought, if that was why he was looking at me like that.

"You're so dense."

"You're stupid!" I yelled right back, feeling the wet stick to me, my body was drenched and covered in mud. It was uncomfortable and I didn't like him holding my arm like that or looking at me with that weird expression.

"Maybe."

I was even more confused.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"What's your problem!?" I yelled at him, yanking my arm away. I wanted to know, I wanted to understand all this. "Why do you stand outside my window? Why do you ignore me?"

"You." Sasuke watched me still, just kneeling there, no emotion on his face.

"Me?" I rolled my eyes, "What did I do to you?" I tried to get out of the puddle, standing to my feet and hitting the majority of mud off my clothes. I avoided Sasuke's eyes, it was getting even weirder, I don't remember doing anything to him recently anyway. He shouldn't be so pissed, and I wasn't really ready for a fight if that's what he wanted.

This was just a stupid day.

I shouldn't have waked up.

Sasuke stood close to me, and I just kept staring at my shoes. I swallowed all my discomfort and tried the best grin I could muster, looking at him with my determined eyes. "Want to fight?"

Sasuke sighed, the puff of white drifting towards me. "No idiot, I don't want to fight you."

"Then…what?"

Sasuke's hand was against my cheek and I had nothing more to say. I stared at him, my mouth open, I looked like a fish. What was going on? He was getting closer – oh god, what was he doing?!

Then…

There it was.

His lips were on mine and my world was a blur. The rain didn't bother me anymore, I felt so hot and before I knew my eyes were closed and he was holding me against him. It felt like forever, the taste of him, the smell of him, everything I didn't know I wanted exploding out of me.

Sasuke drew back, his forehead against mine and I was still trying to grab at all my rampant thoughts. "You're my problem."

I smiled goofily, leaning back against him, unsure what to say.

It was raining… and I didn't care anymore.

A/N:

Bah. This was just a thing in my head and I really feel like writing but I'm having trouble with my current chapters. This has been … a rather lame week for me, so I wanted to write something remotely happy. The tense is off I know, past or present, I don't really care about correcting it. I couldn't decide which I wanted to use, and kinda used both. Anyway, please review.


End file.
